Abaddon
The Loner or Abaddon is an Entity that offered more cooperative path to its hosts. Description Abaddon was smaller than the Thinker or the Warrior, and had a different form. It still held a vast amount of information.They meet violently. As their ancestors did, they share with one another in a violent fashion, crashing together, breaking shard from shard. This entity knows right away that there is a wealth of information here. But there must be cooperation, information given for information. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 His shards have predominantly black surface, while the entity as a whole is heavily optically distorted by its space warping movement.It was something I’d heard about but hadn’t seen. Not seen and remembered. People had made attempts at illustrating it, but it did nothing to convey the effect of actually seeing it. A creature that moved like Cradle’s agent had, slithering in and out of space, parts of it distorting and seeming to exist apart from the broader entity, until it slithered further in our world. Like a great snake crossed with a whale, crossed with an optical illusion, writ in black crystal, and shedding a constant trail of dust behind it. It was only visible as it passed by a sun, and the edges of it caught the light of that sun. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.8 Abilities Abaddon traveled using a different means to the Thinker and the Warrior,A member of their own species, approaching. It was smaller, took a different form. It used different means to travel. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 mainly through propulsion rather than the spatial warping that the others did.The third entity travels more through momentum than by insinuation. It expends vast quantities of power to change course. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 Its divergent evolution was such that communication was initially difficult between itself and the Thinker entity. The creatures have almost incalculable processing power. Thanks to Abaddon's contribution Eden was able to understand concepts more intricate than simple conflict,This entity sees new possibilities, now. Not simply conflict, but philosophy and psychology. Imagination. It is in these new patterns of thought that it can see a possibility for the future. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 since The Loner preferred to unify hosts against his variant of Endbringers, instead of artificially splintering them into multitude of competing tribes, as the Thinker and the Warrior preferred to do. History Deep Background The Entities first arose on a gray, silty world, which they destroyed and rode the explosion out to new worlds.Interlude 26 Abaddon's line had remained a singular traveler of space and it had visited fewer worlds than the Warrior Entity or the Thinker EntityIts ancestors had traveled a different path, easily hundreds of cycles ago, before the entities had begun traveling in pairs. This new arrival had encountered different worlds, less worlds, and it had developed differently. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 Two his previous cycles, before arriving to Earth, were a planet of poncho-snakes and a planet, where horizontal gene transfer was strongly prominent even in complex organisms. Both cycles had ended in hosts forming a planet-spanning, artificial gestalt by their own initiative.Infrared 19.8 Background Sensing Eden and Zion on their way to earth, Abaddon asked to exchange information, in the form of shards, with them.Agreement, this entity is distracted in responding. It is receiving another broadcast. A third. The communication is almost alien, a member of their species, but long distant, from countless cycles ago. It hesitates, then signals its own location. Exchange. Meet. The response is garbled. Takes time to analyze. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 Eden accepted engaging in an exchange of shards.The lesser one crossed paths with the entity’s counterpart. For a duration, they intertwined, meeting through multiple realities, their bodies rubbing and crushing against one another. A sharing of details, a wealth of knowledge, from hundreds of cycles. A sacrifice of the same. The lesser one moves on, bloated with new shards and knowledge, but the counterpart flounders. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 The Loner exchanged several shards, notably its eye, wings, teeth, and ability to step between worlds.Before any of this, all of this, she had been the forward-looking eye of something greater and grander, a lonely being in and of itself. That great and grand thing had crossed paths with a pair of others. Take my eye, it had said. Take my wings. Take my teeth. Take my ability to step between worlds. The pair, in turn, had made their own offerings, as much as they were in a hurry. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.z II Because of this Eden became distracted and crashed into several Earths.The pair continued to flow in and out of reality, swimming through space like a fish slipping in and out of air at the water’s surface. They met with the black thing, which mashed itself into one of the two. For lack of a better way of putting it, I would have said they limped away from the interaction, black bleeding into red and vice-versa. ... The ‘view’ stayed with the red one that had absorbed some of the black. Followed it to Earth, and it was obvious from the motion of planets that the scene was being sped up. We watched as it tumbled into a rough crash landing on a barren version of our Earth. Everything went black. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.8 Abaddon then continued on to its pathThey break apart. The third entity continues its path, moving to a distant star, its path perpendicular to the pair’s. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 towards Andromeda Galaxy.“There, did you see?” Number Five asked. “I didn’t,” I said, not taking my eyes off of things. “One of those pulses- it was the Andromeda Galaxy. You can look at the stars and see which way the third one is on.” “Maybe you can,” Chris said. “He’s going to the Andromeda galaxy. Passing through. I wonder why. A rendezvous with others of his kind?” Number Five asked. “You’re asking us like we know,” Chris said, frowning. “If you’re scared it will come back, you don’t need to be. That thing’s not coming back for a long, long time, at its current course.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.8 Impact Contessa's shard has an unique ability to maintain some degree of autonomy while not being explicitly linked to any entity, which is probably a residual effect of the unfinished transfer.It looked at the female, and it saw a shard that wasn’t its own, but wasn’t dead. - Excerpt from Interlude 26She stood utterly alone and completely still. For all intents and purposes, she was the only one of her kind. ... Every other gift lay dead and disconnected, fruit on the branches of a dead tree, with little in the way of parting words or guidance. Every other connection to the Loner was gone. The Pair too distant to reach. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.z Doctor Mother mentions that the shards Eden obtained during the exchange, a "foreign element", tended to yield powers without standard restrictions when administered to Cauldron subjects.“There is a foreign agent in them. The entity altered each power he granted to give them certain restrictions. No power would be able to truly affect him, no power would cross the boundaries he set in dimension, or in affecting other powers. There are no alterations to the elements in these, ''only to the accompanying abilities, or complimentary powers. The powers granted from ''these vials don’t cause the recipients to forget the visions they see. Eidolon was one such case. The extreme deviant cases on the special containment floor make up much of the remainder.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 These may have been unincorporated shards from Abaddon. According to Harbinger V none of them were "viable".“She’s not a part of the rest of us?” I asked. “There were a few like that, that stood out,” Number Five said. “None were viable.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.8 Trivia *Abaddon is a place“It’s not even a living thing anymore,” Golem said. “It’s more like a place, a garden or something.” “Amusing you say that,” the Number Man said. “We had a discussion with Lisette, the woman who proposed she could control him, and she said that the original name was Zion. He named himself after a place as well. We have theories on why-” - Excerpt from Venom 29.8 mentioned in scripture where things are destroyed in the underworld. *In a "what-if" scenario mentioned by Wildbow, Abaddon was replaced in the encounter with the Thinker and the Warrior by Apollyon, a hypothetical entity acting in the apex-predator role. *The name "Abaddon" is not used in the text or chapter tags, but has been used by Wildbow. *Abaddon would have made an appearance in another quest after PRT Quest had concluded.7. or the last continent, Antartica, well, imagine staring out at the Aurora Borealis, a shadow passes over a star. Abbadon, heading to a non-Earth planet. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Entity Category:Unknown Gender Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters